


Eyes of Misfortune

by Spindizzy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Golden eyes. That was the part of the description that worried him. [Spoilers for Reload Volumes 6/7.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of Misfortune

_"The Seitan..."_

"Right. A heretical demon born by breathing in the life energy of the earth. He has the golden eyes of misfortune."

Golden eyes. That was the part of the description that worried at him after he and Mister Ukuko had parted ways. The golden eyes of misfortune.

He looked down from the altar to the grateful faces of those he'd helped and tried to put it out of his mind. If golden eyes were a mark of misfortune, then it would show that these people had survived the worst of them.

_("It makes you wonder though," Mister Ukuko had said, mouth twisting up at one corner as he sipped his drink. "Are his eyes gold for his own misfortunes or those he causes?")_


End file.
